The Forgotten
Mor'todal, literally meaning "The Forgotten", are magic infused entities left over by tremendous magical events, often destructive in nature. They are likened to a "zombie state" but actually retain some level of knowledge of their former self. Their bodies are often horribly disfigured and twisted, barely resembling their former nature. Large protrusions of arcyte often erupt out of the body of the corrupted, giving them a nightmarish appearance. There are three types of Forgotten: Mutants, Purebreds, and Abominations. Mutants Mutants are otherwise living organisms that have been twisted by unstable arcyte. These are often no more than mindless creatures, who's sole purpose is to propagate. This is usually accomplished by attacking and/or killing their target. The unstable arcyte will pass from host to victim, bestowing the horrific mutations upon them. While mutants often differ between one another, there is a common link between mutants that separate them into distinct categories: * Leapers - Leapers are fast moving mutants that have evolved to hunt down prey and close distances rather rapidly. The unstable arcyte that spawns leapers is transmissible. Their name comes from their incredibly powerful leap which is potent enough to pin most beings to the ground. * Sloggers - Sloggers are thick skinned mutants that undergo rapid muscle gain when exposed to unstable arcyte. They are slow moving, but incredibly powerful. Nothing short of a grenade can give these mutants pause. * Rooters - Rooters are mutants that have retained some form of their previous self, however nothing more than basic motor skills. They are instinctually able to operate most machinery they had knowledge of in their previous life. This may include anything from an axe, to a gun, to even a vehicle. The name "Rooter" comes from how they interact with vehicles and other machinery. They effectively "implant" their body into the object they wish to control, rooting themselves within it. This process combines the two entities into a single living being. The first Rooter ever encountered was implanted into a cargo truck, carrying scores of Runners within its confines. They have been known to root themselves inside other vehicles, twisting them into living machinery. Purebred Purebred Forgotten are the result of an unknown process that goes on in the more isolated and destructive parts of a breakdown. Little is known about them, save the fact that they are primarily made out of unstable arcyte, and possess intense magical & physical abilities. Purebred are vastly more structured in their appearance, having evolved to fit into a particular niche. These include: * Caththraks - Cathraks are a lepoard-like creature that move incredibly fast, and are deadly hunters. Their body is reinforced with a crystalline carapace, and their tail doubles as a razor sharp blade. * Haaks - Haaks are a bird of prey. The wingspan of a Haak is nearly ten feet, making them very powerful predators. Their appearance is similar to other Purebred, in that they are made entirely of arcyte. Aesthetically, they share characteristics with wyverns. * Roamers - Roamers are purebred Mor'todal humanoids who care created under unknown circumstances, and now operate on a tribal level of intelligence. They gather into bands and hunt together, often forming packs of roaming killers, that twist and kill as they go. Roamers are the only Forgotten to be found outside of breakdowns next to abominations. Abominations Abominations are generally indigenous wildlife or humanoid populations who have been exposed to the mutagenic properties of unstable arcyte. They are the result of organic matter being fused with inorganic matter, and produces very horrific consequences. Abominations serve no other purpose than to infect and kill. When a group of abominations moves into a new biome that is otherwise untouched by the mutagen arcyte, they know enough about their existence that they will begin to create nests, twisting the local environment into a habitat more "suitable" for them.